Nosferatu Antitribu
Cainite historians suspect that the Nosferatu antitribu joined the Sabbat not out of resentment for their elders, but out of something more malevolent underneath the clan's pustulant facade. Indeed, the Nosferatu antitribu seem to be on at least civil terms with their Camarilla counterparts, but their apparent cohesion may simply be due to the fact that they are beyond such things as petty allegiances and concentrate instead of the force that threatens their clan nightly. Of course, the Nosferatu and their antitribu are silently when asked about it, which inclines vampires to believe that this matter is theirs alone. Like Camarilla Nosferatu, the Nosferatu antitribu are hideously deformed, damned to an eternal unlife of hiding from or (given their Sabbat tendencies) tormenting mortals. The Creeps make their havens in vast nests of sewers underneath their cities, forming clutches and broods that horrify those who come down to meet with them. Some Nosferatu antitribu ever revel in their monstrous ugliness, going out of their way to disgust Cainite and kine alike. In this sense, the Sabbat has greatly influenced the Nosferatu antitribu; they have given up on all that is human and accepted their damnation with stoic resolve. Ironically, or perhaps because of their disfigurements, the Nosferatu antitribu are perhaps the most humane (if not human) of the Sabbat clans. Having transcended the need for ostentatious brutality, the Creeps have come to grips with their monstrousness. They do not caper in blood or senselessly slaughter mobs of kine; rather, a Nosferatu antitribu's every move is one of calculated precision, designed to get the exact response she seeks, whether that be respect, fear or understanding. Many young Sabbat consider the Nosferatu antitribu soft -- until they step into the sewers and see the true malice of the Creeps' black souls. As the Nosferatu have since time out of mind, the Sabbat Nosferatu have traffic in the trade of information. Creeps cultivate vast networks of information and secrets while permitting little of their own dirty laundry to air publicly. Many Sabbat turn to the Nosferatu antitribu when seeking information of the common variety (as the clan is not known for too much dabbling in the occult), such as who dueled whom for their position and which of the traveling Templars is actually an Inquisitor. "The Creeps know everything," or so goes the sentiment, and the Nosferatu antitribu don't dispute this supposition, fading into darkness and conversing with their vermin spies. More than any other clan, the Nosferatu antitribu fear their Antediluvian (whereas other clans may be said to despise their progenitors). To hear a Creep speak, fear is the most sensible emotion when dealing with the Ancients, and only the Nosferatu antitribu have enough awareness to realize this. In the grim legends of the clan, the Antediluvian, disgusted by his childer and scorned by Caine, turned loose a great evil on the clan, to absolve them of their heinousness. If this is true, all vampires everywhere should feel a tinge of fear, as whatever it is that hunts these hunters must surely be terrible indeed. Nickname: Creeps Appearance: The Nosferatu antitribu, like their Camarilla counterparts, are all blighted by the Blood of Caine. They are so unsettling to look on that other considerations such as clothing and grooming habits are secondary -- what does it matter whether one wears a designer cocktail dress or a burlap bag if one resembles the twisted, broken bodies left behind in an automobile accident? As such, most Nosferatu antitribu dress for comfort, preferring loose shifts, broken-in casual clothes and other leisurely ensembles. Some Nosferatu antitribu go to the opposite extreme, however, and affect cutting-edge couture or the severe wardrobes of S&M subcultures, to better leave horrid impressions with those who observe them. Haven: Nosferatu antitribu tend to congregate in nests and warrens beneath the cities, where few venture and even fewer return. Despite their great ugliness, Nosferatu antitribu do not tend to be morbid, and they eschew the grim surroundings of morgues, graveyards and the like. When Nosferatu antitribu reside at communal pack havens, they tend to take the most isolated and inaccessible portions of it for themselves. Most of their packmates don't mind so much. Background: The Creeps are hardy survivors, and they are no strangers to derision. They draw childer from society's castoffs most often, though many still possess some small mean streak and embrace beautiful or popular individuals out of spite. For some reason, most Nosferatu antitribu seem to be male, but what does it matter when one's gender is practically indeterminate? Character Creation: Nosferatu antitribu favor Mental and Physical Attributes, as eking out an existence among the rats and refuse requires sense and prowess. Most also prefer Talents, though tales of wise and scholarly Creeps who have studied Knowledges and can provide the answers to vexing questions are on the rise. Popular Backgrounds include Contacts, Generation, Resources and animal Retainers. Most young Nosferatu antitribu still maintain their Humanity, but most older members of the clan adopt Paths of Enlightenment such as the Path of the Feral Heart, the Path of Power and the Inner Voice, the Path of Cathari and the Path of Caine. There have been no reports of any Nosferatu antitribu following the Path of Lilith. Clan Disciplines: Animalism, Obfuscate, Potence Weaknesses: Given their startling deformations, all Nosferatu antitribu have Appearance Traits of zero. This trait may never be increased, though it may sometimes by hidden by disguise of magical means. Most Social rolls, with the exception of such things as intimidation or inflicting terror, fail automatically. Organization: Nosferatu antitribu recognize age and accomplishment, often purring the needs of their clan or individual members before the needs of the Sabbat. Still, they are upstanding members of the sect, and they rarely do things half-assed. Since they often share havens, the Nosferatu antitribu have little need for formal clan convocations or self-important meetings. Most Creeps simply go about their business and keep others out of it while learning as much about others as they can. Quote: "Don't ask me why I'm looking over my shoulder, girlie; that's my fucking business. Now do you want dirt on the bishop or not? If you don't, I'm sure the bishop wants dirt on you''."''